Agent Perry Flynn
by Erik1015
Summary: In this alternate universe, Perry never met Phineas and Ferb. However, he still has a job. It is just a bit different.
1. My job

I am a platypus, my name is Perry Flynn. I actually have a job, believe it or not. It is probably very weird that I have a job and that I am also a platypus just shut up and acept it. My job title is EAC Agent Flynn. I work for the famous International Secret Service, the ISS. Not the space station, the international terrorism, organized crime, and other dangerous people to humanity fighting agency. I go on dangerous military-like missions at least three times a week. Most of the time we are handling paper work, training, or studying weapons, tools, locations, and other things that are important to our jobs. Unless it is a mission day, our time off, w have to be at work from 7:30 to 4:30 .

The ISS's job is bassically to do the work that the military doesn't hae time for, or work that is too dangerous for ordinary police to do. Most of the time they are high risk missions that take too much time or resources, instead of wasting both of those things, the military leaves it up to ISS to take care of. ISS is like a tiny branch of the military, but it is technically a part of JSOC, Joint Special Operations Comand.

Now here is the more complicated part, how is this thing an international agency, if it is literally part of the US government? Well, you see it is international because we have ISS offices in various parts of the world. But, ISS is based in the states . The UN created the ISS and put the main base in the US, because the the US would be able to supply ISS with everything it would ever need, but ISS is its own independent agency in most of the other countries where there is an ISS office. However, every mission carried out by ISS from any other country, even the US must be approved by JSOC.

I am more like a special forces soldier than an agent, but I am paid $120,000 a year at my current position as and EAC agent, which stands for Elite A Class agent. There are only 12 EAC agents out of 156 american agents. ISS employs just ove 500 people in the United States, most of which are animals. The rest of the people who work here are acountants, reception staff, pilots, teachers, architects, engineers, cooking or cafeteria staff, janitorial staff, mechanics, and all kinds of other occupations that ISS needs to function at its best.

As I mentioned earlier, there are ISS offices in a lot of other countries, so here is a list:

United states ISS Base

Location: Los Angeles, USA

Mexico ISS Base

Location: Guadalajara Mexico

Brazil ISS Base

Location: Sao Paulo, Brazil

Argentina ISS Base

Location: Buenos Aires, Argentina

South Africa ISS Base

location: Cape Town, South Africa

Australia ISS Base

Location, Brisbane, Australia

Japan ISS Base

Location: Tokyo, Japan

India ISS Base

Location: New Delhi, India

French ISS Base

Location: Paris, France

Italy ISS Base

Location: Florence, Italy

German, ISS Base

Location: Berlin Germany

United Kingdom ISS Base

Location: London, England

Canada ISS Base

Location: Toronto, Canada

So, that is my job. Now let's talk about my family...ssss


	2. My Familly

So, last chapter we talked about my job (and yes, I did just brake the fourth wall) This time I'll tell you about my family

Let's start with my parents. Stephanie and Adam Flynn. My mom was born Disember 3, 1966. My dad was born January 8, 1964.

When my dad was 18, he joined the marines. He retired back in 1995, so he was a marine for 13 years. After he retired he just kept on living in his home town of San Jose, California. That is where he lives now actually.

My mom has been a teacher since 1989. She lives in LA.

I also have a older brother, and a younger sister.

My brother, Erik Flynn was born on October 15, 1990. He, like my dad, joined the marines when he was 18.

He has been a marine for 9 years now since 2008. It is someting that is pretty hard on me sometimes. I haven't seen him since last May.

I also get angry at myself for having such a high paying job compared to his. Erik is a staff sergeant in the United States Marine Corps. He is paid about $55,000 a year, copared to my anual salary of $120,000.

When he is home, Erik stays at my place in LA. Everytime he arrives in the states on leave, he surprises one of our familly members. Only he knows who it is, last time it was my sister.

My sister, Anna Flynn was born on June 7, 1995. She is currently going to school at San Jose State University.

She lives in a condo with a few of her friends, who also happen to be animals.

I was born on February 6, 1992. I live in a house in the Hollywood Hills. You can get as angry as you want, but i also drive a Mercedes, so get angrier, I guess?

I also like to think that my brother enjoys coming home to a nice mansion in the fanciest part of LA.

Now, my friends may not be familly, but I have known them since middle school.

First there's Terry Shappert. Terry is a turtle by the way. He is the same age as me, and is in the army. He also lives with me.

I am close to 2 members of the military who are usually gone for long periods of time, so sometimes I get quite depressed becase I just really, really miss them.

Anyway, onto Pinky. Pinky Garcia, He is one year older than me and a chihuahua. Pinky also is an ISS agent though, so I see him almost every day.

Pinky also lives with me. You see since we live in a big, expensive house we all help pay it. The only people who don't pay are Terry and Erik, because they shouldn't have to.

Then there's Peter Ling, who is a panda. Peter also lives with me, He is also an ISS agent.

So now you know about my job, and familly. Now onto the actual story.


	3. Saved by the Marines

Time was a thing that I now was a stranger to. I have been behind these bars for so long, it might only be a few days, but it feels like a few years. I don't even know why, or who kidnapped me.

Bang bang bang!

"What the hell was that?" I muttered to myself.

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!

"There it is again."

Then, out of nowhere the freaking door explodes. A soldier with a gun pointed straight at my cell runs into the room. Meanwhile two other soldiers rush in behind him and go to the other ends of the room. There is something weird about this soldier though, he seems to be unusually short. It also looks like he has a duck's bill for a mouth, and why is he teal colered?

"Are you Dennis Hopper, the ISS agent?"

I don't dare answer him, you can't ever trust someone out here.

"Hey buddy, I am not trying to hurt you, please answer me."

I still don't answer. Then I look down at him from where I am sitting. I am relieved to see an american flag on his sleeve.

"Dude, come on I promise you'll be fine."

"Yes, I am Agent Hopper." I decide to answer the mysterious soldier.

"Good that's all I needed to know."

"Seriously, you're not even going to confirm it's me?"

"Already did, our intel showed that only one bunny was locked up in here, and we also retrieved your stuff from the people who kidnapped you."

"Who was it that kidnapped me, and why?" "We've talked enough, we need to get out before they know that we're here."

"What, I don't even know you!"

The soldier picked me up and slung me over his back like a sack of potatoes. "Just trust me!", He said as he began to run.

"Ramirez, Jackson! cover me!" He yelled orders to the two other .soldiers as they ran through the building.

All of a sudden, from a hidden closet desguised as part of the wall, three men in masks and with AK 47s surprised us.

One of the shots hit the guy in front, causing him to colapse on the ground. "SHIT!" yelled the guy behind us. Then all three were shot down by the soldier carrying me. He somehow managed to hold me while shooting his pistol at them.

"How the frick did you do that?!" I shouted while the guy behind asked for medical support on the radio. "Not now!" He responded.

About two minutes later, five other soldiers came around the corner. "Flynn, you and Jackson go on ahead, we'll take care of him!" ordered one of the other soldiers, who where at the moment trying to keep the shot soldier awake.

"Yes sir!" said the guy who was carrying me.

So Flynn, who I asume is the name of the guy carrying me, and Jackson ran down more corridors, corners, and halways.

We encountered more men in masks, but Jackson made short work of them with his M16 rifle.

About thirty minutes later we came out of the large building. The other five soldiers and the injured one were already outside. I also noticed at least six or seven other soldiers.

"What do we do now?" I asked the still mysterious soldier.

"Now we wait for the choppers to come and pick us up for exfiltration."

One of the soldiers came over and said, "Flynn, good work on getting the hostage out safe." "Thank you sir, maybe you should have Murfy take a look at him just in case he has any injuries." suggested Flynn. "I was just about to do that." responded the other soldier.

'I'll go get him." said the soldier talking to Flynn. The guy left, and twenty seconds later another soldier approached us.

"Hey Flynn, you alright?" asked the random soldier. "I'm fine, but I think you should look at Dennis here, who knows what they could have done to him in the past two weeks." answered Flynn.

"I've been missing for two damn weeks?!" I, rather loudly, asked. "Yes, yes you were." said the other guy. "This is Murfy, he is one

of our medics." "Yes I am." said Murfy.

The next fifteen minutes consisted of Murfy doing standard medical tests on me that prooved that I was ok. "Well, nothing appears to be wrong with him healthwise." announced Murfy. "Good." said Flynn.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Ramirez, hopefully he has stopped bleeding." said Murfy.

"So Flynn, Wha-" I was inturupted by another soldier who started shouting orders to the soldiers, so I turned my attention to her.

"Good job men, we succsessfuly raided this building, and rescued our the hostage, this next leave is well deserved!" She shouted. Then all of the soldiers cheered "Hurah!"

"Wait, what?" I was confused. "What happended?" asked

Flynn. "Why are you cheering?" "Because, we're about to go on leave, didn't you hear the captain?" "What exactly is 'leave'?" I inquired. "Leave just means we get to go on a break." "I already know what I'm gonna do." He answered.

"What do you have planned?" I asked. "Well, usually I don't talk to strangers about my vacation plans, but I guess I'll tell you." " I"m planning on surprising my brother and spending my time with him and my buddies."

"Wait, they call you Flynn right?" "Yeah." he answered. "Is that your last name?" "Yes, why do you want to know so much about me?" He asked with an suspicious look on his face. "Well I might know your brother, Agent Perry Fl-" He covered my mouth, and looked around. "Yes yes, now shut up no one should know that name around here!" He whispered. "Oh right, almost forgot." "How do you know him?" Flynn demanded. "I know him because I work at the same place as him, ISS ofice L.A." "Yeah, then I guess you do know him."

"Perry told me about his brother, he said he was in the Marines." "You know, for a person who was just a hostage for two weeks, you are pretty stable." "Well, part of our training is how to handle ourselves in a situation like that." "Well, it wasn't part of my training."

"By the way, When do you go on leave?" "We go home tomorow actually." "Maybe you can convince them to let me go home with you, I haven't seen Perry in three monts." 'Well, I havn't seen him in eighteen months." "What! I didn't know you guys got deployed that long!" I said in surprise. "Well, who told you being a Marine was easy?"

Two hours later, three humvees pulled up to the sidewalk outside the building where we where standing.

"I thought you said we were being taken back on a helicopter." I told Flynn, "Well, at least we can finally leave." "When we get back to base, can we try to convince your comanding officer to let me go home with you?" "I suppose we could give it a try."


End file.
